


kiibouma thing

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Tickling, and fluffy, its so cute, you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: fluffy kiibouma cuddles with kiibo and his sensitive boyfriend





	kiibouma thing

**Author's Note:**

> ruh roh another tickle fic by @dangan_fluff on tumblr owo uwu!!!

Kokichi and Keebo were laying together on the couch, Kokichi comfortably wrapping the other boy’s arms around him. Keebo allowed his hands to lazily wander along Kokichi’s body, eventually slipping his robotic hands under Kokichi’s shirts to feel his warm skin. He marveled at the soft and supple skin beneath his fingers, seemingly unable to stop himself from exploring every inch of Kokichi’s midsection.

“Human skin is so soft,” Keebo mumbled to himself. “Does it hurt you when I do this?”

“N-no! Of course not!”

Keebo had noticed the way that the smaller boy twitched in respond to his touch, and did not quite understand why. Looking at Kokichi’s face offered no explanation, except that he was trying to stifle whatever reaction was being caused in him. He would have to explore further to find out what was going on.

He decided to see if the light tracing of his fingers caused a similar reaction in other areas, so Keebo moved his hands down lower until he was resting his hands on the other boy’s hips. He gently pressed into his skin with his thumb, tracing small circles near Kokichi’s hipbones. His other hand was being used to poke at the other’s navel, feeling the sensitive skin quiver beneath his touch.

“S-stop it Keeboy!”

Ignoring the smaller boy’s protests, Keebo pressed his index finger into Kokichi’s belly button, eliciting a squeal from him.

“Knock it off you stupid piece of- SHIHIHIT NOHOHO!”

Keebo began quickly scribbling his fingers against Kokichi’s stomach, observing the way that the other boy squirmed and trembled under his touch.

“So this is what it’s like to be ticklish…” Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut so that Keebo couldn’t see his eyes widen in realization of what was to come. He bit his lip in order to stifle the embarrassing giggles pouring out of his mouth.

“I’m not ticklish! I was just laughing at how stupid you are for thinking that I was! I don’t even think robots can tickle people!” Kokichi knew he was only digger a deeper grave for himself but, being as stubborn as he is, he persisted with the insults.

“Hey! I thought I already talked to you about being robophobic!” Keebo was a bit genuinely offended, but then he realized that Kokichi was just desperate to save himself from his boyfriend’s torturous touches. Before Kokichi could blurt out another robophobic remark, Keebo resumed the gentle caressing of the other’s skin, opting to draw random patterns along the smaller boy’s ribcage.

Kokichi let out a choking sound and bit his lip, not wanting his previous lie to be exposed. He tried to wiggle his way out of Keebo’s grasp, but the more he struggled the closer he brought himself to Keebo’s chest.

“What does it feel like to be ticklish? Is it unpleasant? You seem to be moving around a lot.” Keebo wondered aloud, thrilled at learning more about human behavior.

“I told you I’m not fucking- GAHAHA NOHOHO!”

Keebo went in for the kill, quickly spidering his metallic fingers all over Kokichi’s torso. Kokichi was kicking his legs rather desperately, and he tried to pry his boyfriend’s hands off of his body.

“You seem to be very ticklish, Kokichi. Are all humans this sensitive?” Keebo was genuinely intrigued and asked these questions with complete sincerity, but unfortunately for Kokichi it only made him even more flustered and embarrassed. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Keebo began tickling under his arms, causing Kokichi to dissolve into what Keebo noted to be such adorable laughter.

Keebo stopped momentarily to allow Kokichi to breathe. He now used his arms to turn Kokichi over and pull him into a hug, placed a kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead.

“I never knew you could be so adorable, Kokichi. I’d like to hear your real laugh more often.” This statement resulted in a whine from Kokichi, who buried his face into Keebo’s chest in order to hide his growing blush.

“I am not adorable…” Kokichi mumbled to himself, barely audible as he pressed his face into Keebo’s chest plate.

Instead of a response, Keebo pulled him in even closer, resting his chin on Kokichi’s head. Once he was sure he couldn’t see him, Keebo smiled to himself at how lucky he was to have such an adorable supreme leader as his boyfriend.


End file.
